Soft Revolution
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: ONE SHOT: Prequel to Never Leave Me. What happened that night, between Sean and Jay? FINISHED!


It was suggested that I do a pre-quel to Never Leave Me. I never even thought of doing that, but here it is.

I also re-read Never Leave Me. Jay handed Emma a box but I never said what was in the box. So, I'll try to get that in here or I might rewrite Never Leave Me. I could just have 3 stories. One from Jay's P.O.V., Emma's and then Sean's? Or something...I don't know. We'll see..

_**Soft Revolution**_

Jay is walking to his car, after a long day at work. He runs his fingers through his hair and plays with the keys in his hand, trying to find the key to his car. He gets to his car and puts the key in to unlock it. He's about to open the door when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He slowly turns around, with one hand in a fist.

"Listen, buddy...I'm not really in the mood for any trouble."

The person laughs, "Jay, you really need to relax."

Jay recognizes the voice, "Sean? You always had a thing for sneaking up on people."

"I wouldn't call it sneaking, more like observing."

Jay laughs, "Same thing man. When did you get back?"

"Few hours ago. What are you up to tonight?"

"Heading home to get cleaned up and then stopping by Emma's."

Sean looks at him confused, "Emma's?"

Jay nods slowly, "Yeah, haven't you heard?"

He shakes his head, "I've been in Wasaga. What's there to hear?"

"We're...we're together. Have been for about 8 months."

Sean tries to hide his shock, "Wow, must be pretty serious."

Jay smiles, "Yeah. Really serious. I've been working up the courage to propose for months. I bought a ring 6 months ago. I just don't want her thinking I'm asking her to marry me because of the baby."

Sean nods, "Yeah...Wait, baby?"

Jay smiles wide, proud of his future child, "Yeah. She's 4 ½ months."

"Wow. Guess I missed a lot."

"Have you seen Ellie?"

"Yeah, earlier. I'm surprised she didn't tell me about you and Em."

"Well, it's not really her business to tell."

"She could have at least warned me or something" Sean shoves his hands in his pockets, "What's Emma doing with you anyway? She deserves better than a lying, cheating, stealing, disease carrying asshole."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Like you're any better than me." He shakes his head, "Look Sean, none of that even matters anymore. Emma's happy. That's all that matters."

"You're going to hurt her. Just like you hurt Alex. You don't deserve Emma."

"Whatever Sean. It was great catching up, but I have to go see my girlfriend and if I'm late, she gets pretty pissed." Jay starts to turn towards his car when he feels Sean's fist collide with his jaw. He rubs his jaw and looks at Sean, "What the hell was that for?"

Sean answers by drawing his arm back and punches Jay again, this time his fist met Jay's eye.

Jay stumbles from the impact and then charges at Sean. He knocks Sean down and stands over him. He spits out some blood, "What is your problem?"

Sean jumps to his feet, "You are my problem."

"Oh really? Last time I checked we were best friends."

"That was before."

"Before what? Before you turned in to a psycho?"

Sean charges at Jay, slamming him against Jay's car. Jay tries to fight him off, put the anger inside of Sean rises, making him stronger than his once best friend. Jay pushes off of the car and swings an arm back, balling his hand in to a fist. He punches Sean in the face, sending Sean stumbling backwards. Jay takes advantage of this and grabs a handful of Sean's hair, pulling Sean's head back. Jay slams Sean's head down, in to his knee. He lets go off his hair and pushes him to the ground, "Just back off Sean."

Jay opens his car door and then falls against it. He struggles to catch his breath and slowly turns around. He sees Sean standing, holding something in his hand. Jay looks down at his shirt and sees it quickly being stained with something. He puts his hand over it, feeling the warmness of the liquid. He coughs, looking back at Sean, trying to say something.

Sean drops the object he had in his hand. He slowly realizes what he just did. He was laying on the ground and saw the broken piece of metal. He had grabbed it and the lunged at Jay...What had he done? He looks at his friend, who's face was now quickly fading in color. He sees the blood seeping from the jagged wound. He looks down, seeing the weapon he had moments before plunged in to Jay's side. Drops of blood were faintly visible. Sean clears his head of all remorse to the sin he just committed, "You don't deserve her."

Jay stares at him, "Get the fuck out of here now."

"What?"

Jay chokes back his tears, "Get out of here, before the cops come."

Sean hesitates and then takes off in a run.

Jay watches him and struggles to pull out his cell phone. He speed dials Emma's number.

"_Where are you?"_

Jay chokes out, "Em, meet me outside."

"_What's wrong? Is everything ok?"_

"I can't...I can't explain right now. Just meet me. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

He hangs up and slowly gets in to his car. He shoves the key in to the ignition and takes it out of park, backing out of the parking lot. He drives to the top of Emma's street and then gets out. He leaves the car door open and stumbles down to Emma's house.

------To find out what happens, read Never Leave Me


End file.
